Yume!
by bluegreen25
Summary: Ever wonder what the dex-holders dream about? Take a look for yourself and find out!
1. Red

For some reason I thought this would be interesting, though it turns out I'm not the slightest bit interested. I should've faked sick, or at least came up with some random excuse. I was sitting there on what was known as the 'conference' table along with all the other champions from the main regions, glad it was over already; I really wanted to go train some more. I mean come on what's better than going back up to Mt. Silver and doing some hardcore training with Pika, Poli, Saur, and the rest of the gang? Well maybe a Green that respects and bows down to me or a Blue that doesn't laugh at me whenever I do something wrong. Anyways at first, I was stunned when first entering for though it was my second time I only remembered Lance and…

"Well everyone now that the major topic about the elite's has been completed, let's try to have some fun by a little memory game", stated one of the senior champions whose name I forgot. Crap! Memory game!

"How about we go alphabetically…"

"Phew, looks like I'm clear." Suddenly everyone turned to look at me like I was some idiot. Double crap!

"On second thought let's go by region." Triple crap! That means I'm first great, that's what I get for opening my really big mouth. I should just crawl into a whole right now. I bet if Green and Blue were here they'd probably be calling me an idiot while Yellow sweat drops. Yes, I really should've faked sick I mean this meeting wasn't even all that important. It was really long and pointless. Yup just a waste and—

"Red. We're waiting."

Geez cutting off my thoughts, talk about bad manners. Never knew champions were so rude. Oh right better answer.

"R-right, sorry. Umm how do I start?"

"Were you listening to anything I was just saying!?"

"Umm not really…" I said nervously scratching the back of my head. This was when things got worse for some of the champions were now glaring at me. Geez it's not like I did anything stupid, they just need to loosen up! I signed as the senior explained that I had to state every champs name in order of the region they pertain to. That made no sense, well it did but what's the point of this game anyhow.

"Understand?"

I nodded to reassure him I mean I actually heard that time so of course I understand. With that I began with more confidence than expected. This should turn out well.

"The champ from Johto is Lance, the two from Hoenn are Stephen and Waldo, the blond girl from Sinnoh is Cindy, and your name is Older." With that I smiled because I was sure I had done well, I mean I didn't stutter at all did I? However, triumph, quickly turned to embarrassment.

"Hahah, he's not the brightest lad now, is he."

"What an idiot!"

"Do I really look like a Waldo?"

"Stephen?"

"At least he got my name right."

With that there was way too much commotion for me to handle. Did I do something wrong? Bah who cares! I'll just creep towards the exit make my way out the door and—

"Now you can't leave till you get everyone's name right," stated Older.

This was too much torture. I must have tried every name possibly imaginable, and I still didn't get it! It was like my fiftieth time when I got really irritated, so I did what any pokémon trainer would do. I threw a pokéball.

"Aero, use fly!" Yes! Finally, freedom, I was glad to get out of there. Hopefully I didn't anger them too much by breaking the roof. On the other hand I think I pissed them off even more by doing that. Well they sort of asked for it, I mean they have to give me credit, they have some really complicated names. Oh well, I'll eventually get them, but for now I gotta go do some training! Mt. Silver, here I come! And with that last thought, for some strange reason, I looked behind me and realized I'm being chased like a pidgey flying away from a swarm of beedrill. Looks like I just jinxed myself. I sighed with wide eyes. Lance was on his dragonite, Stephen on his metagross, and the others on Waldo's air car.

"Come back you idiot!"

"Waahh Lance why are you chasing me! I remembered _your_ name didn't I?" I half shouted-half asked.

Lance only replied with a simple, "You took too long."

Looks like I'm not the only impatient one out of the bunch, but I'm probably the only unlucky one. Aero was out of breath and struggling to keep going. Believe it or not these guys were very persistent. Somebody doesn't know when to give up. Aero finally gave up and crash landed. I thought these guys would give me some sympathy, but they just surrounded me saying I was never going to escape, the scariest thing I've ever come across… The wrath of the champions.

They all started saying simultaneously "Red, Red, RED, RED! RED! RED!"

"Waaahhh!" I have to get away, must find escape route! Must—huh? What's that in the sky? Is that a yellow bird? Wait no, it's a, it's a…

"Giant Pikachu!" I heard the other champs scream.

Hurray! Pika came to save the day! He electrocuted everything! "In your face lance and everyone else!"

Victory! But then Pika came closer and closer, apparently wanting a hug. Not that I didn't want to hug the little- I mean big guy, but…

"PIKA!" it said while coming for the hug and you could guess how that went…

* * *

I found myself opening my eyes, seeing that Pika was normal size. "Pika! You're not gigantic no more!"

"Pika-pi?"

Phew it was all just a dream, glad of that, but still I have a meeting tomorrow. This can't be good, but it will be okay if I do the following things: one look up all the champions' names, two memorize them, and three don't give Pika any more sweets…


	2. Green

I was in the lab. Nothing really interesting going on, just some paperwork as usual. Crystal had gone home early for the day and gramps had some business to attend to. Everything was still. Quiet, just how I like it…

"Green! Green!" I heard a certain girl callout. And not much to my surprise, it was no other than her. Figures, I knew this peace wouldn't last long.

"Tsk, pesky girl," I said. Why does she have to constantly show up out of nowhere and interrupt my schedule?

"Green, it's rude to not greet people, usually when people call out to you, you say hello," she said a little bit too cheerful.

I gritted my teeth and sighed. There's no point in arguing. "Hello," I said. Hopefully that will get her off my back, even if it is for just a few seconds.

"So Green have you heard, I thing Yellow is finally going to tell Red she wants to have children with him!"

Is she insane! Red doesn't like Yellow like that, or at least that's what he tells me. "There not even together," I said.

"Hehe, you're so funny Green," she said.

Wait something's not right here. I thought Blue knew everything about relationships and irritating stuff like that. Why would she tell me something like this about Red and Yellow. Wouldn't a normal Blue say 'Yellow's finally going to confess to Red!' wait why am I even thinking about these irrelevant topics? Something seems off… well maybe I'm just tired or too irritated to think about important things, like work.

"Green I feel like you're not even listening to me!"

"Not really."

"You meanie," she said with a pout.

"Blue is there anything that I might actually care to hear that you would like to say? Because if not you should go, I have paperwork to complete." I was expecting the usual, her saying how mean and anti-social I am, but this time it was different.

"Okay Green see you later." She then left the building. Huh that was strange of her, I kinda feel bad, but I whatever. Much needed paper work needs to be completed. Not to mention I have to go back to the gym to close up.

It seemed like five minutes later I was done, despite the fact that I had took hours to complete my tasks. It must be the heat. It's been hot today. The weather is crazy which is why rather than flying home on Charizard, I decided to walk. Fire plus heat equals inferno.

I arrived home, exhausted. I sighed, "At least I could get some rest now and don't have to deal with any crazy people." Images of my fellow dex-holders and Blue popped into my head. I shivered and threw my stuff on the floor and headed up. I opened the door to my bedroom and changed into my shorts and a t-shirt. "Finally," I said as I hopped into bed. I was in discomfort and turned to my side only to see Blue in nothing but her undergarments. I felt my face heat up instantly.

"Bb—Blue what are you doing!"

"Eh Green your home already," she said while rubbing her eyes and then with a smile hugged me, "I missed you!"

What the hell does she think she's doing! I instantly turned a new shade of red and pushed her, "Pesky girl do you realize what you're doing!" I didn't really care if I was being harsh I mean she was in _my _bed. Has she no decency? A thought then occurred in my head, what if Silver finds out? He's gonna be so pissed. Thanks for causing me problems with your little brother you pesky girl!

"Eh," she said while tilting her head, "No why, is something wrong?"

"Like hell something is! You're in my bed half naked!"

"But Green it's only natural, I mean I know we only recently got married but it's really hot and the AC's broke."

"Married?" I said with a twitch. The thought of me and Blue getting married seemed somewhat farfetch'd. Like I'd ever agree to something like that.

"Yupp," she giggled and showed me the identical rings on our hands. I don't know what annoyed me more, the fact that we were married without my consent or her attitude. I sighed yet again. I guess I'd better start asking questions.

"How, when, why?"

"Green you're acting really weird... You aren't saying you want a divorce already are you?" drops began to fall from her face, "If you don't want me to stop by at the lab I won't anymore," she began. It's strange, but her tears reminded me of back then. When we were kids, I guess I should consider her feelings more. After all this pesky girl has been with me since the beginning despite my harshness, she always stays.

"Pesky girl, that's not it," I then pulled her closer. Okay I understand feeling bad for making her cry, but what I don't understand is why I did that. It's so unlike me to even touch another human being, but there was something about those tears of hers, those blue orbs, and those lips. Wait this is clearly insane! Am I really okay with—

"Green," she said blocking my train of thought. I was afraid to look, but looked anyhow. She was now blushing and leaning in, as if instinct I found myself leaning in closer, my lips on hers.

* * *

My face felt hot. I groaned. It was just a dream, a crazy one. "To think I actually dreamt about being married to that annoying girl," I shook my head, never gonna happen. Then why that dream. I groaned again, not being able to come up with a reasonable response.


	3. Blue

"Blue! It's time for you to go on stage!"

"Huh? On stage, Silver what are you talking about?"

"Blue now's not the time to be pulling jokes. You're not even dressed properly yet. Crystal, Yellow please take care of Blue from me."

"Yes Sir!" I heard them say in unison. I struggled asking them where they were taking me, but that's when we arrived at a pink door with a golden star that read BLUE.

"Wow, I have my own dressing room!" my eyes instantly dazzled.

"Say Yellow, Blue really is acting weird, isn't she?"

"Maybe its nerves, I mean I know if I were to perform in front of millions of cheering fans, I'd probably faint."

Per-perform! What the heck is this! I don't remember ever accepting any of this! "H-hey guys can we talk—" That's when they instantly pulled me to a chair and started taking off clothes, putting on clothes, putting hair up, putting hair down, an endless cycle. "Ehh, is this really me?" I gazed at the mirror. I was wearing a tight green tube top with a really short plaid skirt. To top it off I had black thigh length socks with some green wedges. I had simple make-up, mascara, eyeliner, and pink lip gloss. My hair was straight, longer than usual.

"Blue!" Crystal and Yellow said in unison.

"Eh?"

"Time for you to go out, you cues almost here, hurry up," Crystal said while pushing me out of my dressing room. How rude!

"Crystal, please be careful with her!"

"Ah, right," she said with a sigh, "Wouldn't want to get Silver any angrier."

With that I was behind the curtain, preparing for this cue I had no idea about. Now really how did I even get into this situation? I mean they handed me a guitar… As if I know how to play! I had to admit it was kinda cool; it was a shiny black guitar with a green lightning bolt. Green huh…

"Now everyone welcome the cute, the hot Blue-chan!" I heard Gold say?

The curtains rose and I became revealed to a cheering audience. Girl's saying I'm their idol, while guys saying they want to date me. Major embarrassing! How could my "fans" say stuff like that? I'm already nervous as it is! But I then heard Silver scold at Gold for introducing me in such an indecent manner, and then scolding at Crystal and Yellow for making my outfit too revealing and making guys staring at me for too long. I giggled, but then it hit me. I don't have a song! I'm so stupid, what do I do now! Ugh I should think things through more. I began mentally scolding myself till I noticed I had been standing there too long! "Um, um I'm sorry, but—"

"Go Blue!"

I then looked up to see Red smiling at me and pointing to his left. It was Green, he was holding up a sign saying 'pesky girl do your best'- Green and 'we believe in you'- Red. A slight blush appeared on my face. I smiled heartwarmingly, glad that my friends were here cheering for me. I acknowledge that I'm afraid, but I know I can do it! "—but thank you and sorry to keep you waiting!" I grabbed the mic that was set up on the stage and secured my guitar. Take a deep breath Blue, Red and Green are here.

_I acknowledged my cowardly past  
I was scared when I didn't know what was going on  
The me behind my back projects the reality into this moment_

_This place where I pictured many skies will surely  
make my faint heart distressed_

_My body jumped high in my dreams  
No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off  
My tiny slumbering feelings will expand  
and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me_

_I was able to be strong in the dark world  
My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever_

_I wanna always be with you, I'll give it everything I have._

_I searched for the guiding light  
If I touched it, I'd recall everything  
and it'd give me this precious, irreplaceable moment_

_I closed my eyes and learned of the world  
It's always so heartwarming yet painful_

_When my definite, linked wishes added up  
My visible confusion began to move from its place  
Wanting to protect you, the wounds that I bear  
drifted into my deep slumber_

_The promise went unchanged  
The two of us believed in our bond, yes, distinctly_

_Please call out my name until your voice reaches me  
I want to feel more of the miracle in that we were able to meet_

_My body jumped high in my dreams  
No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off  
My tiny slumbering feelings will expand  
and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me_

_I was able to be strong in the dark world  
My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever_

_I wanna always be with you, I'll give it everything I have._

* * *

I rubbed my eyes. "Eh, only a dream huh?" At least I know that even in my dreams I have my friends there to support me. I turned to face my trusty pokémon, "Wiggly! We sure are lucky aren't we?"

"Wigg?" I just smiled in response.


	4. Yellow

I yawned lightly and stretched before getting up. I admitted I was still a bit sleepy but uncle says that too much sleep isn't good for you, and that it ruins your dreaming? Or was it sleeps cycle? I try not to take too many naps anymore, but sometimes I can't help it. I got dressed and went out of my room.

"Mornin' Yellow," Uncle Wilson told me.

"Good morning." I replied.

It was a normal morning, like any other day. I set the table while uncle made breakfast; he always waits for me to wake up before preparing anything to eat. We talked for a while, I cleaned up after we were done, and uncle said he had to go out and wouldn't be back till later this evening. Once he left, I sat on the sofa to sketch. Hmm, I wonder what I should draw today. Most of the pictures were of my pokémon and Red… Red… how great would it be to spend the day with him? I envied Chuchu for that, because she was currently with Pika and could go and spend as much time as she pleased with him. I let out a big sigh, maybe I'll just take a nap…

I heard a knock at the door. Did uncle forget his keys? I was feeling a bit drowsy; I wonder how long I was asleep for? Then there was that knock again. I arose from the sofa, and opened the door, only to see a tall man in a suit and a group of reporters at the door.

"Hello, hello. Is this the residence of Miss Yellow?" He asked in a high pitched tone.

"Um, yes. I'm her, may I ask why."

He shook my hands franticly. "Why congratulations!"

Then the reporters started snapping pictures of me, "Congratulations!" They said in unison.

I stared at them in confusion until the tall man said, "You are the grand winner!"

"Winner of what?" I asked, but he ignored me.

"Here is your prize!" He then pulled a guy out of nowhere! And my eyes widened.

"R-red!?" My face turned crimson, "M-my p-p-prize is R-r-r-red?"

"Hi-ya Yellow!" Red said scratching the back of his head.

"My, my child looks like I have to clear things up for you. Your prize isn't Red, your prize is going on a date with Red, which starts right now and finishes at approximately the end of the day."

"Date! W-with Red?!" My face got even redder, if that was even possible.

"Yes, treat me well!" Red said with a bright smile.

I tried my hardest not to faint. At first I had to process everything in my head, and it was really confusing! But then I thought this is a once in a life time opportunity! Yellow, you must take advantage of this situation!

"Ready to go?" Red asked me.

I grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"I want ice cream." I said.

We went to the nearest ice cream place. The reason I choose this place was because I remember that Blue told me that when on a date, you should start off casually, and what could be more casual than ice cream?

"What flavor do you want?" Red asked me.

"Um. I think I want strawberry?"

He nodded and turned to the cashier, "Two strawberry ice creams please."

After he got our ice creams, and paid for them, he and I went out. At first we were going to stay inside the parlor and enjoy our treat there, but I decided that since it's such a nice day out, we should take a walk in viridian. The walk was nice, but nothing really special happened like I would have hoped for. It was like the date wasn't even a date, but just two friends spending the day together. We sat in a nearby bench. I sighed; after this was over I would definitely ask Blue more questions about dating.

"It sure is a nice day," Red said, breaking the silence.

I nodded, not really feeling like talking.

"Say Yellow, are you having a good time?"

His question surprised me a bit. Of course I was having a good time, after all I wished to spend the whole day with Red and my wish came true!

"Really? Well I'm glad." He said, blushing?

"Eeak! Did I say that out loud?" I grabbed a hold of my cheeks to try and hide my burning face. Bad Yellow, that wasn't suppose to come out! I was just supposed to say a simple yes, and that's all!

"Say Yellow, I've wanted to tell you this for quite some time now."

"What is it Red."

He got closer to me, "I really like you," He said with a smiling face.

"I-I really like you too, Red. I love you." I was so proud of myself! I finally said it, me Yellow, I'm so happy right now, I feel like I could cry.

Our faces were now only inches apart and Red said, "I love you."

* * *

"It was a dream?" When I realized it was just a dream, I felt disappointed. How I wish it were real, but I know the real Red is too preoccupied with pokémon to think about romance and other things like that. Yes, I would definitely talk to Blue, I need some advice, and hopefully my dream comes true someday…


	5. Gold

Man how borrinng. How come I, the great and awesome Gold have nothing to do! Ugh, I bet if I go look for Silver, to annoy the heck out of him, he won't be there! That guy is hard to find since he's always on the go. I kinda envy him not just cause of that, but also cause he could hug Senior Blue without being called a pervert. Can you believe that, me being called a pervert! That hurts… but anyways I'm bored! Who else can I annoy? Hmm, maybe…

This boredom must be really killing me because I just realized that I flew all the way over to the Kanto region! Man, she better be there…

"Hey old man," I say to Professor Oak as I casually walk into his lab.

"Gold, what a surprise, why are you here?" He asked a bit too relaxed.

"I came over for a visit. Is Crys here?"

"I assume she is, but I haven't seen her all day."

I fake cried, "Wahh I came all this way for nothing."

"Now Gold, take a seat," He said in a creepy tone. He roughly pushed me down and I landed hard on the chair that had been placed.

"Prr-o-ffesor what the heck are you doing?"

He gave me an intense stare, before laughing. "Why that look young man? I just wanted you to sit still before I go and get the young ladies."

"Don't you mean lady, as in one?" I asked, but when I noticed the old geezer was gone and left me talking to myself, just great.

It felt like foreevverr! So much for my plans, I'm even more bored than before! But, right after I said that I heard the door beginning to open.

"Finally, what took you long?" I asked, not really looking at who had entered, but when I did look, "Blue? Yellow? What are you two wearing?!"

Blue was wearing a red skin tight glamour dress that looked like it would burst open by just breathing, like the one movie stars wear! Yellow was wearing one of those Japanese style uniforms that exaggerated the shortness of the skirt length, not that I'm complaining…

"Gold!" Blue came up to me and hugged me, placing her huge chest on me. Nose bleed!

Dreams do come true! But then reality hit me. "Blue, not that I don't like you hugging me but Green and especially Silver, would kill me!"

"Yes Blue, Gold-kun doesn't like your hugs," Yellow said and pushed Blue away from me, "Gold-kun likes my hugs!"

"No he doesn't, you're too flat-chested," She said pointing at Yellow's chest and then hugging me once more, "Right sweetie?"

Before I could reply, I heard the door open again. Thinking it was the Professor, I somewhat panicked, but it was wild girl and rich girl. Wild girl was wearing a maid outfit, with tons of frills at the bottom, while rich girl wore lavender Chinese style dress that was long and had a slit on the right side of it reaching her thigh.

"Excuse me, it is very selfish of all of you commoners to be hogging the wonderful Gold all to yourself," Platinum said with an irritated look on her face.

"Gold's my Master!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"No he's my loving customer!" Platinum fought back.

"Wait, Gold belongs to me!" Yellow said stepping in.

"Back off," Blue said angrily.

"Wait," Yellow began again, "Um can't we just all share Gold-kun?"

"That's not a bad idea." Blue said happily.

"I suppose," Platinum stated.

Sapphire nodded.

With that at the blink of an eye, they were all wearing swim suits! Blue=Blue, Yellow=Yellow, Sapphire=Dark Blue, and Platinum=Pink. Nose bleed. 4x! With that, all the girls got closer to me and began hugging me! The best part was they weren't calling me a pervert!

"I think I'm in heaven!" I said.

"Hai! We all love Gold!" They all exclaimed lovingly.

"Gold!" I heard someone call out to me, from the doorway, in an angry tone that made me shiver.

I gulped, while still in the arms of the cutest girls in the whole poke-world. "Super serious gal?"

"What do you think you're doing!?"

I didn't look at her. Great now she's gonna call me a pervert even though these girls threw themselves at me. What was I supposed to do, ignore them? I thought about it for a long time… what am I crazy!? Who would be dumb enough to do that?

Before looking, I prepared myself for the slap in the face I knew I was about to receive, but then were I finally did look at super serious gal, she was wearing a wedding dress!

"C-Crystal why are you wearing that!?"

She giggled. "Can I join you all in hugging my beloved Gold?"

Major nose bleed!

* * *

I rubbed the back of my head as I kicked off the blankets. "NO! I didn't want to wake up yet!" I pouted. This sucks! Finally a good dream and here I am, waking up early. "What the heck!" Hehe well I guess I could embarrass super serious gal with this somehow…


	6. Silver

"Gold for the last time go away!" I said to my 'friend' and turned around to forcefully shove him out the door, but when I looked he was nowhere to be seen. Now that must be insane, I know that Gold was here annoying the crap out of me. Where could the idiot have run off to so fast? I didn't hear him, which is out of the ordinary. It's such a mission to get him to shut up… Well whatever, at least I can hear myself think again.

There was a knocking at the door. I was reluctant to open it, I thought it would be Gold again or the Professor, asking me to run some errand for him or that annoying Kotone... On the other hand it could be a surprise visit from Blue.

"Is anyone there?" I asked as I opened the door and found nobody standing there. For some reason I looked at the ground. "What the heck is this?"

It was a large golden package. I grabbed it and took it inside so I could examine what it is, who sent it, and why. I sat down on the couch and opened the package carefully. I couldn't believe it… they were letters, not just from anybody, but from my father. Giovanni…

A flash of memories occurred in my brain. I remembered when I found out that the leader of Team Rocket was my father. I remember the anger and sorrow I felt that day. I also remember how I was glad that my father cared enough to save my life, and risk his own. After those events, I never heard from him or my Ursaring, whom I assume is still with him, wherever he may be.

"I should probably read these later… I'm not feeling up to it right now."

I then set the letters down and discovered a lose paper that flew in the direction of the door. The small paper read 'Mt. Silver'.

Now I was really confused. The paper wasn't old, like the letters were. In fact, it looked like someone had barely written it. "What is that supposed to mean?" I sighed at the fact that I had been talking to myself this whole time… well who cares; Gold does way more disturbing things than this.

I called out Honchkrow. "Crr!" It exclaimed.

"I need you to take me somewhere," I said explaining to it.

"Crr?"

"Mt. Silver."

I grabbed onto Honchkrow's leg and we headed off.

It didn't take long for us to get there. When we did, I returned Honchkrow and brought out Weavile.

"We?" My childhood pokémon asked me.

"I found a note… it's from my father…"

"Weee!"

"I don't know if that's all that great. Plus I don't know what the heck it means, it just says Mt. Silver."

Weavile pointed at the very top of the mountain. I sighed and nodded, completely understanding what he meant.

The climb was a long one. It wasn't exactly a nice walk. I kind of regretted coming and I could tell Weavile regretted telling me as well.

Once we reached the top, we spotted two shadows, their backs turned to us.

"Dad? Ursaring?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Glad you came, Silver. It's nice to see you too Weavile," He said in a stern voice.

I asked in disbelief, "Dad… where have you been all these years?"

"I was simply readying myself for this moment, I'm sorry my son."

"Ursa! Ringg!" Ursaring said, hugging me and Weavile in a tight bear hug.

"We-ea-v-ill-lle," Weavile said in between breaths.

"Urrr!"

My father then chuckled. "Ursaring missed both of you a good amount; he wouldn't stop complaining about when we are finally going to see you."

"So you were the one who sent me those letters?"

"Yes. I wrote daily, but never had enough courage to send them to you, until today."

He then came closer. Father and son finally embraced.

"I'm sorry son; I don't know how I could ever make up for all the time lost… it's been around…"

"Almost a decade."

"It has been, hasn't it?"

I looked up at him, afraid to speak.

"Dad… is this real?"

He smiled sadly, "I'm afraid not."

And with that, he vanished before my eyes.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was a wet pillow that wasn't drool... tears? Had I really missed my father that much? I-I guess I do… there is no denying it. I wonder if I should tell anyone about this.

"No." I told myself. After all the dream means nothing, Red was in Mt. Silver all this time, he would have said something if my father was there, wouldn't he?


	7. Crystal

I found myself jumping from tree to tree. It was such a thrill, but quite illogically. I then found out that I couldn't stop, as if my feet were moving on their own. This is already such a strange happening, I wonder where I was going.

It turns out my feet where taking me back home. What a relief, I was glad that I didn't wind up somewhere far away or worse, to Gold's house…

I then heard a knock on the door. "Crystal~!"

"Mom?"

"Ah! You're home already, that's great! Come have a drink with your beloved mother!"

"I'm underage!" I exclaimed. Seriously, sometimes I wonder how such a 'carefree' person like that could be my mother.

"Crystal~!"

I sighed, "I'm coming."

I went outside my room to see my mother casually sitting down. She was drinking from a glass cup, and looked extremely satisfied with each sip.

"Is that wine?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Stop being silly, you know very well that its blood, now come and have your share before I get greedy and drink it all for myself."

Blood? Now this is very strange. If we intake blood, what does that make of my mother and I, vampires?

My mother was now holding the glass up to my face. I had to admit that it did smell appetizing. Before I realized it, I already had the glass in my hands.

"M-mother!"

"What is it~" She hummed.

"I can't believe you would make me drink blood!"

"Now listen here young lady—"

My mother was interrupted by a knocking at the door. She told me to go check whom it was, because her skin was more sensitive to the sun than mine. I sighed. Putting two and two together I assumed I was, indeed, a vampire. I headed towards the door, so I could open it.

Once I opened the door… well let's just say I wasn't too happy at who was in front of me.

"Hey Super Serious Gal!"

I sighed, "Gold, what are you doing here?"

He put his arms over his head. "I was in the neighborhood…"

"You just came to annoy me didn't you?"

"I am hurt that you would think that," He said with a 'hurt' look on his face.

"Whatever. Just come inside," I said, knowing that he would come in sooner or later anyways.

"Crystal~! Who was it?" My mother called out.

"Hey Miss!"

"Gold, what a pleasant surprise," My mother said. She got up and showed Gold a chair. "Please, take a seat."

Gold took a seat and he and my mother began to chat among themselves. To be honest, I wasn't listening to what they were saying. I know that's rude, but really, its Gold and my mother, two not-as-mature-as-they-should-be people.

Suddenly, my mother got up. She yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"But it's not even dark out," Gold said.

"That's exactly why I'm sleepy. See you kids later, just don't do anything too inappropriate~," She teased both of us.

"Mother!"

With that she exited the room and went to hers. Gold stayed quiet, which, to me, was a miracle/relief.

He sighed deeply, "Man, I'm bored again."

When he said this, I felt weird again. Like something was attracting him to me. With every sigh he gave, I noticed the closer I got to him. I got so close, that his neck was mere inches away.

"W-what are you doing Super Serious Gal?"

I ignored his comment and bit him, then and there. I let my teeth, or fangs, sink into his neck. I was the sweetest thing I ever tasted, Gold's blood…

"So you found your preference!"

I panted and stopped sucking Gold's blood when I heard my mother speak. "What?"

"Blood preference~!"

"My preference in blood is boredom?"

Mother shook her head. "Your preference is Gold~!"

* * *

A dream, now that explain it. Still I can't believe I had a dream about being a vampire, that enjoyed Gold's blood! How gross and unlike me. I think I would have preferred having a dream that I was a magical girl…

"That's the reason! I'm never watching anime with them ever again..." I said, as I got up, to prepare myself for the day.


	8. Ruby

The crowd was cheering. They were cheering for me! Finally, the appreciation I deserve, an adoring audience. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up! Wait… what am I suppose to be doing?

"Now I am pleased to announce Ruby!" I heard Blue call out.

Silver, who was also standing on stage, along with Platinum as well, motioned me to come over. He probably saw the confused look on my face… Wait, why am I walking towards them! I have to check if there are no flaws in my outfit!

"Take a seat here," Platinum advised me.

I nodded in response. "Hi everyone!" I waved to the camera and you wouldn't believe who the camera guy was, it's Wally, boy it's been a while since I've seen him.

My two seniors, and Platinum, took a seat alongside me. Blue then spoke, "Now Ruby I know it may be weird for you today, but as an agreement you let us run things for today!"

Silver nodded. "After a short break, we will be asking Ruby a series of questions."

"The questions are ones that fans personally submitted within the last week. I would also like to remind everyone that Ruby will be answering truthfully," Platinum added.

"Yea, it's part of his contract!" Blue giggled.

Oh no, that can't be a good sign. I wonder what type of questions my so-called fans want me to answer. Furthermore, I can't lie to them! Or can I? I shook my head, no better not.

The camera shifted to Silver. "We'll be back after these messages."

Once the break was on, I decided to adjust my hat, wouldn't want it out of place in a live show…

Platinum looked at me. "It was a rather splendid idea you had of inviting us to interview you in your talk show."

"Yes, I can feel the rates increasing by the second!" Blue happily added.

Silver nodded. "You looked lost though, did you forget?"

I laughed nervously. I couldn't allow myself to say yes, I did, even though it is the truth. Well I know now, and that's what counts.

"Guys! We're coming back on!" Wally shouted.

"Thanks for the wait!" Blue smiled. "Are you ready for the first question?"

"Yes." I meant to say no, but I can't let the crowd or my adoring fans down.

"Okay, is it true that you wear glasses?" She asked.

I sighed with relief, what an easy question. "Yes, I'm nearsighted, although I have to admit that I hate wearing those things, they clash with my outfit!"

I could tell Silver was trying to hold in his laugh. He instead coughed as an excuse. "Next question. What are some of your hobbies?"

"My hobbies include sewing, knitting, and photography."

"Wow, what interesting hobbies, don't you think Platinum?" Blue asked.

Platinum nodded. "Indeed, if I am ever in need of an outfit or a picture, I shall contact you. Now next question, are you prepared?"

"Yes," I replied.

"People would like to know if what is on your head is a hat and if so, why you wear it constantly."

Just great. "I-it is a hat; my real hair color is black."

Blue then spoke, probably impatient that I didn't answer the other part of the question. "And you wear it because…"

I sighed in defeat. "I wear it to hide a hideous scar I have."

"That's a very reasonable reason to wear a hat, also hats are the best!" Blue pointed at hers.

"Yes, my head stays warm," Platinum added.

"All we need is for Silver to wear one, right Silver?" Blue asked. "Oh, I know! How about I buy you one?"

"…Maybe later," His face looked kind of red. "Shouldn't you read the next question?"

"Ah yes! Okay Ruby, this one's an interesting one!" Blue squealed with delight. "The question is if you have romantic feelings for your fellow dex-holder, Sapphire!"

"There's no way I'll answer that!" I blurted out.

"Eh, but you have to!" Blue fought back.

Then a huge fight among us began. Silver tried to calm Blue down as Platinum tried to stop Silver and talk some sense into me. The crowd was no help either, they were getting loud and rowdy, not a very nice crowd anymore. I also hear some people complaining that I wasn't doing a very good job. How mean, after I answered as truthfully as I possibly could. But you know what the worst part is? They're throwing food and refreshments at me! My outfit has become soaked and ruined! If this is a dream, I hope I wake up!

* * *

Luckily, I awoke right then and there. I looked in the mirror, just to make sure that it all really was a terrible, terrible dream. I'm so glad I didn't have to answer that stupid question about whether or not I liked Sapphire.

"That barbarian not only ruins my clothes, but my dreams now too!"


	9. Sapphire

"Sapphire!"

I looked to see who the heck was calling me. Hey, it sounds like Ruby! Wait… Ruby? What the heck could that sissy want with me?

"What!" I yelled.

There was no answer, what the heck he is calling me for if he isn't going to answer!? I think I might have Toro knock him out. I started walking forward, the forest was really big and all the trees weren't helping with my search either. "Ru-by! Where are ya?"

I felt someone touch my shoulder. I jumped a little, I wasn't scared! I was just surprised…

"Hello Sapphire!" Ruby gave me a wave and a smile? Something seems wrong, he looks less prissy. Before I could tell him anything, he grabbed my hand and began to drag me away.

I struggled, but boy is he strong! Who would've guessed...? "Where are we goin'!?"

He turned around and smiled. "Somewhere~" He sang out. Nope I was wrong; he's still as prissy as ever. And why does he keep smiling!?

"Is something wrong with your face?" I asked him, a little creped out now by all the smiling he was doing.

He smiled again! "No~ why is there something on it?" He grabbed the hand that wasn't holding onto mine and put it on that face of his. "Nope I don't feel anything~ Hey Sapphire, there's something on your face."

Great now I have to ask what and I don't even care cuz I'm not interested if I have something on my face or not, plus he'll just say that I have dirt or something. "What's on my face?"

"Loveliness~!"

My face had a shocked look. I grabbed him by the shirt. "Who are you and what have you done to Ruby!?" I shook him as I asked my question.

He put up his hands. "I am Ruby!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am," He smiled…again.

"You're not cuz the Ruby I know doesn't smile every time I say something!" I screamed out to him.

"I like the sound of your voice~"

"Stop smiling!"

"But I can't…I'm really happy!"

"Why would a sissy like you be happy?"

He got my hand again. "I'll show you!"

We walked for a very long time, and every time I tried to escape, the sissy would only hold on tighter. He was getting on my nerves! All of a sudden Ruby stopped, making me bump into him.

"What's the big idea!?" I waved an angry fist.

"We're here."

I looked to see what the heck he was talking about. I saw the ocean in front of us, it was big! And then the sun was shining really bright, like we were at the beach except for all the trees and grass in back of us.

"Very lovely place right Sapphire?" Ruby asked me.

"It's nice."

"I just love this breeze! Don't you, it's like we're at the beach, oh except for the forest behind us."

I nodded, exactly what I was thinking. Can he read minds now too? Hmm. Let me think. I got it! I want some cake! Chocolate!

I looked at Ruby. He touched his stomach. "I'm hungry. Want some chocolate cake Sapphire?" He then got out a picnic basket.

"Where the heck did you get that!?"

"Here's your piece~"

I was munching on the cake when I asked, "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Oh because…" Why is his face turning red? "Because… because… because… because I… I…"

"Just spit it out already!" He was getting on my nerves.

He looked at me. "Sapphire…"

"What? Just hurry up and say it!" I was getting impatient.

"Sapphire…I like you!"

My face burned like Toro's flamethrower. "Ruby?"

"I like you! I'm sorry that I tried to pretend like I forgot, but I didn't want to make things weird." He hugged me. "I can't take it no more Sapphire. I love you…"

My face burned even more. I pushed him away. I pointed my finger at him. "Y-you. T-t-his isn't real! Why the heck are you saying this!?"

"Well Sapphire, this is your dream after all," He smiled.

* * *

I punched my pillow. "Stupid dream! Stupid Ruby!" I pulled my hair cuz that's how angry I was.

"Sapphire is everything okay?" Papa knocked on my door and asked.

"Yes Papa!" I can see it now; Ruby's clothes are going to be covered in mud… and dirt… lots of it!


End file.
